


The Illusion of Living

by Camsen02



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Second Chances, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camsen02/pseuds/Camsen02
Summary: It would seem that, after everything had been said and done, Infinite’s last moments weren’t that of death, but rather of something that would make the jackal question whether or not the reality he knew truly was theillusion.Somehow, the ravaged world still held people who were willing to give him a second chance...regardless of whether he wanted one or not.





	The Illusion of Living

It was the end, and he knew it to be so without one shred of doubt in his battered, broken body, of which said body had been flung mercilessly to the ground and discarded like some disposable, _weak_ creature. He bristled at the thought, his mind protesting – if not outright _screaming_ – at the possibility of him being weak. He was _not_. Even if the Phantom Ruby had been ripped out of his chest by that traitorous doctor, Infinite was by no means without any power himself. At the moment, though, Infinite couldn’t lift a finger, and that was but the harsh truth.

“Impossible.” He rasped out, voice hoarse from pain. “ _Impossible_. This cannot be the end. It _can’t_ be.”

As much as he hated it, as much as he believed he couldn’t be defeated, the former mercenary had to face the truth and come to terms with the facts; it was over.

The wasteland he had visualized before teaming up with Eggman ultimately crumbled before the world could, but, as he gazed through his mask at the utter mayhem surrounding him, Infinite supposed it was for the best. The only thing he managed to accomplish was, in the end, his own downfall.

Clenching his hands, Infinite hit the ground with all the strength he could muster as frustration welled up within him. It didn’t matter, not anymore.

“I’ll get you, Eggman. Mark my words.” Because that was the only thing Infinite could think of that _did_ matter. He would have his revenge, for sure.

After all, what else was there to do? What else _could_ he do? The world was no longer a place that would welcome him, and with good reason.

Time trickled by as the jackal lay on the ground, his breath coming out short and ragged while his chest pulsed with pain. If he were to be honest with himself, _everything_ hurt at the moment, but Infinite chose to ignore it all in favor of willing himself up.

He had to get out of there, away from the Phantom Ruby’s reactor, away from the masses and away from _everything_. He couldn’t be spotted alive or he would most likely be at the receiving end of a weapon. He could trust no one but himself, and so that was why he forced his battered body to stand.

“I can do it.” He said. “I _will_ do it. I will not show any weakness, even in the face of it.”

Still, it was painful – excruciatingly so – but he managed to steady his swaying body after a few seconds of concentration. He dully noted the blood trickling down his chest and matting his fur, but he decided to pay it no attention as more pressing matters held his focus.

To where he would go, Infinite wasn’t sure, but it had to be desolate. He would use the time alone to recover and eventually plan out what to do from there.

Yes, it could all come at a later time, when he would be able to think straight.

With that in mind, Infinite left for an unknown location, inwardly wondering if his enemies were reveling in their victory.

* * *

At the base of their operation, Gadget the Wolf breathed a sigh of relief. Looking at the people around him celebrating and rightfully congratulating each other brought a gentle smile to his face. The overall mood and atmosphere that hadn’t been anything but dense with worry and dread for a while now seemed as light as a feather, and the resistance had every right to revel in their joy.

They had won. The resistance had won and the war was over, Dr. Eggman’s forces dispatched and destroyed. After such a dreadful time where the world had nearly been obliterated by an illusion of the sun, Gadget’s feelings were kind of mixed. It all felt so surreal, and his worry spiked slightly at the silly thought of it still being an _illusion_. It seemed the wolf couldn’t quite grasp the fact that it really _was_ over.

“But it is.” He whispered to himself. “And I’m thankful for that...without a single doubt.”

Because, like a dream come true, Gadget had actually managed to make a difference, and he supposed it wasn’t much of a stretch to consider himself a hero now, standing tall and proud among the others and brimming with courage. Joy bubbled forth at the thought.

With his smile still plastered firmly upon his face, Gadget stood a little ways from the others and observed them silently. They appeared to be hyping each other up for the undoubtedly hard process of rebuilding everything that had been destroyed.

After all, when the world had suffered as much damage as it did, starting over and fixing everything was what came afterwards. He would join in on it, for sure, but Gadget also had his own plans, and surprisingly – even to himself – those plans involved a certain _villain_.

Because, for some strange, downright infuriating reason, the wolf couldn’t stop thinking about that blasted jackal. Whether it was worry, confusion or simply curiosity, the Rookie found himself wondering.

What had happened after their final fight? Where had he been swiped off to, disappearing with the alarming words that he had?

“And...” The red wolf began, touching his chin in contemplation. “Why did you _do_ all of this, Infinite?”

If nothing else, Gadget promised himself to at least look into it and set about his own small investigation. He would search for Infinite, but Gadget wasn’t entirely sure what would happen after he found him.

He supposed his gentle demeanor always led him to care for even the worst of people, the masked jackal no exception. It would certainly count as a win in his book if Gadget could manage to initiate a conversation without being assaulted.

“Wouldn’t that be the day.” He chuckled.

Sonic had taught the wolf quite a few things throughout the whole ordeal, one of which involved friendship and the wonders it brought. If such bonds could achieve _anything_ , then why couldn’t it soften the heart of a spiteful mobian? Gadget honestly had a hard time keeping up with the blue hedgehog, but he knew his compassion lacked nothing, and the red wolf had been taught from an early age to give anyone a chance, even if the person in question had done unspeakable things.

The jackal’s existence just seemed so...sad and lonely, and the Rookie was keenly aware of how such emotions felt. He wouldn’t wish that upon even his worst enemy, quite literally.

Speaking of which, Gadget hoped his family was safe. At the very least, they should have been able to evacuate in time. He wasn’t entirely sure, because the wolf had been separated from them when Infinite had attacked. Shaking his head, Gadget focused on the task at hand.

“Time to leave.”

And so he told the others of his resignation and departure, and their reactions went as expected; disappointment, but not overly so. As kind and understanding as they were, Gadget didn’t expect anything but support and respect for his decision.

Still, even after Knuckles questioned whether they still had the right to call him a rookie, Gadget found himself too accustomed by it to be offended as they continued to do so. By now the wolf was certain that they all acknowledged his abilities, yet some things were apparently hard to change.

Saying his farewells and having a brief but heartfelt conversation with Sonic, Gadget departed from the resistance, determination swirling within him and steering his resolve. He could only hope for the slight chance of Infinite still being around the last place they had seen him.

That, and he hoped he had survived.

* * *

Standing at the top floor of the crumbled facility that had once housed the Phantom Ruby’s reactor, Gadget took note of the mess. Pipes and wires were scattered about, some cut in half, some stomped flat while others had been tangled with various broken machinery. The core reactor had several gaping holes in it and glass littered the place, the whole sight looking like someone had unleashed a tornado and left it to rage about. The few light bulbs that still managed to grace the room with light flickered erratically, sparks erupting from them.

“Whoa, this place is a complete disaster.”

Gadget carefully maneuvered himself through the glass-covered floor, adjusting his glasses as he looked around. He had been searching for days now, and yet not once had he as much as caught a glimpse of Infinite, like the guy truly _had_ faded from existence back then. Gadget had started out small, going around and looking for the masked one at corners, alleyways and routes near the last place anyone had seen him, but alas it ultimately lead to wasted days coming and going.

As tiresome as it was to search with no results, the wolf had learned the importance of never giving up, no matter how futile the situation seemed, so he kept going, steadfast and strong. He refused to back down or cower in fear, even as his insides churned at the thought of standing before Infinite once more. In the end he couldn’t help but question his own intentions.

After several minutes of fruitless searching, Gadget came to the conclusion that Infinite wasn’t there either. Turning around to leave, the red wolf pondered on his next course of action.

“Hm...” He mused, scratching his cheek. “If I was Infinite, where would I have gone…?”

He didn’t get the chance to answer his own question, though, as his feet collided with something solid and sent him tumbling forward and very nearly to the ground. He managed to stay upright by balancing his weight and steadying himself with his arms, heaving a sigh of relief as a minor crisis was averted.

Turning around to gaze at what he had stumbled on, Gadget gasped.

“Infinite!”

Lying on the ground face first and arms outstretched like he had struggled to move, the former mercenary was seemingly out cold. The wolf startled at the red liquid underneath Infinite’s body, most of it stagnant by now but still quite a horrifying sight.

“Ah…!” The Rookie began fussing. “Wh-what should I do? Ah-no...”

He slapped his cheeks and willed himself to calm down. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Gadget crouched down to gently turn his enemy’s body upright. The gaping hole in the other mobian’s chest made him feel queasy, but he pushed his nausea down in favor of tending to the wound.

Gadget had come prepared, as it didn’t take a genius to know Dr. Eggman had removed the Phantom Ruby. They had all bore witness to the result of _that_.

Fumbling with his bag, the red wolf retrieved some bandages and went about the process of carefully wrapping the wound. Throughout it all, even as his focus stayed on the task, Gadget couldn’t help but feel nervous.

What if Infinite woke in the middle of his treatment?

After he was done with the wrapping, Gadget silently gazed at the mask still covering his enemy’s face. Curiosity bubbled forth.

How did Infinite look without it? He doubted anyone had actually seen it, except for maybe those who knew him before he casually decided to _destroy the world_.

He carefully pried off the mask, and once it was gone – discarded to the side – Gadget could do nothing but stare.

“Infinite’s a jackal?” He wasn’t actually as surprised as he sounded.

He studied the mercenary’s face, drinking all of his features in with rapt attention. His medium-long white muzzle and cheek tufts contrasted well with his black nose and fur, though he seemed to have a scar across his right eye. His long, white hair cascaded down and around his head as dreadlocks, his large, almost fennec-like ears making for a cute sight.

A strange emotion bubbled up within him and warmed his cheeks. He averted his gaze.

“Did...did I just think Infinite looked _cute_?” He wanted to be appalled, he did, but Gadget somehow couldn’t deny the jackal’s appeal.

“Ah, I must be going crazy...”

Shaking his head, the red wolf went about hefting Infinite up and swinging his arm over his shoulders. A piggyback ride was out of the question, what with his chest wound, and so was bridal style.

After retrieving the mask and making sure he had a firm grip on Infinite, Gadget turned to leave with his home as their destination, his mind filled with vague thoughts of how the jackal’s eyes might look.

* * *

Infinite opened his bleary eyes, his sight blurry and unfocused.

Where was he?

The last thing he recalled was losing consciousness inside the Phantom Ruby’s reactor...

Infinite bolted upright as he remembered his previous predicament, the motion momentarily hitting him with a dizzy spell. He brought a hand to his head and groaned as a throbbing headache pounded within his head, and he tried to steady himself. As he did so, the jackal became keenly aware of his missing mask.

“What…?” Infinite asked, beyond bewildered. “Where is it?”

What had happened after he fainted?

The first thing to answer his question was the sight of an unfamiliar room, and Infinite narrowed his mismatched eyes in suspicion.

Had someone found him and brought him to this place? If so, _why_? The mercenary couldn’t fathom why anyone would bother with him after everything he had done, much less offer him any _help_. Infinite swore at his own incompetence. He really shouldn’t have ignored the steady amount of blood pouring from his chest, as such a wound was clearly capable of doing more harm than he had anticipated.

“How foolish, to make a mistake like that.” And that was the simple truth.

Turning his focus back to the present, Infinite studied the place he found himself in. It was small, and he could immediately peck it as a bedroom of sorts, with the bed he currently occupied and various personal objects littering the place. Several posters adorned the wall, some of famous movies and others of well known celebrities or heroes.

Infinite spotted one of Sonic, much to his dismay.

A large, red carpet with complex patterns lay at the center of the wooden floor, and pushed against the walls were several bookcases and shelves. A nightstand had been situated directly to his left, and a little ways from it stood a desk with what appeared to be an advanced computer. Infinite also spotted stairs going up a little ways across from him.

So he was in someone’s bedroom, and said bedroom was in the basement.

He could handle this. He could still handle it, he just needed to get _out_.

Infinite flung the carpet someone had draped over him aside and slowly got to his feet. If he had still been a part of the Jackal Squad, the mercenary would have taken this opportunity to raid the place of any valuables, but his present concern was to _leave_.

He took note of the bandages wrapped around his torso, which only managed to fuel his confusion. Whoever had brought him here and treated his wounds must have had a few screws loose, but he didn’t have time to judge.

“Ah! You’re awake!”

The new, abrupt voice that entered the room startled Infinite, and in response to it the jackal’s body tensed with what could only be well-worn reflex, his stance taking the posture of one ready to fight.

“ _You_ …!”

His gaze met that of a certain red wolf, and both of them stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, Gadget brought up a placating hand.

“Ah, sorry...I-I didn’t mean to startle you.” The Rookie explained, nervousness practically dripping from his voice.

Infinite could literally _taste_ the fear he emitted.

Righting himself, the former mercenary allowed himself to relax a bit, but _only_ a bit.

“Little _Hero_.” He sneered, and the red wolf flinched in response. To this Infinite smirked. “Care to explain _why_ you’ve brought me here?”

Silence made its presence known again, the clock above the staircase the only thing that produced a sound.

“Is...is that really any way to thank the one who saved you?” Gadget asked, and Infinite took note of how he seemed to will forth his own bravery. The hero took a few steps forward and into the room, and Infinite became appalled by his own action of taking a step back in response, like he was some kind of cornered _animal_.

“I suppose not, but that would only hold true if the one being saved actually _cared_.” His smirk widened. “Which I do not.”

Gadget furrowed his brow.

“You- _ugh_ , never mind that, just...calm down, alright? I’ll explain.”

The jackal, while never being one for listening to someone else’s command, decided to deign the little wolf his attention. If nothing else, he would humor his enemy before taking his leave.

“Alright, I suppose I could listen to what you have to say.” So he said, his tone suggesting the Rookie should start explaining.

Gadget breathed a sigh of relief.

“Okay, well, after finding you knocked out in one of Eggman’s bases, I brought you along with me to my house. That’s where we currently are, by the way.” The red wolf seemed to shiver at something. “You were...hurt pretty bad and had lost a lot of blood, so I bandaged you up and treated your wounds. You’ve been asleep for almost a day.” He paused, and then continued. “It wasn’t easy to bring you here. A lot of people are searching for you, you know. They aren’t exactly...thrilled at having you roam free. People wish for justice to be served, or so they proclaim.” The red wolf scratched his cheek. “I had to take desolate roads and hide in the shadows just to reach this place. But yeah, that’s about it.” He finished.

The mercenary contemplated what had been said. He closed his eyes for a second, and then spoke.

“That’s all fine and everything,” He held up a hand and started gesturing with it. “But that still doesn’t explain anything.”

Gadget looked confused at this. “It...it doesn’t?”

“No. Because I clearly remember asking you _why_ you brought me here.” He opened his eyes again. “Other than explaining what you have done, I didn’t hear anything about why _you_ , of all people, decided to help _me._ ”

“Is it really so hard to believe that one would help a wounded stranger?” Gadget questioned, adjusting his glasses.

Infinite walked towards the hero. “It is. Everyone stands for themselves. You would do well to remember this.” With that response, the mercenary began ascending the stairs, having had enough of the conversation at hand.

“Wait!” Gadget quickly followed suit from the sounds of it. The jackal stopped and turned his head to gaze at the other mobian, brow raised.

“Give me _one_ good reason not to _kill_ you right now.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Just mind your own damn business and let me leave.”

“I-but...y-you’re still injured! At least stay until you’ve recovered enough not to sway with every step you take!” The wolf shouted, his eyes narrowed. “Also, as far as _I_ remember, _you_ got your ass handed by Sonic and I, not the other way around. I doubt you’re in any condition to fight right now, much less _kill_ anyone.”

It happened with the blink of an eye. One second Infinite was standing a few steps ahead of Gadget, and the next he stood before him, hand firmly around the wolf’s throat in a choke-hold. He squeezed.

“Are you implying I can’t handle a _whelp_ like you?”

Gadget struggled in the other mobian’s hold for a few seconds before kicking Infinite on the shin, effectively gaining his freedom back as the jackal released his grip with a hiss of pain. The Rookie gulped down a few breaths before turning to his offender with a frown.

“Would you knock it off already!?” He shouted, though it sounded like it was more out of startled fear than rage. The hero seemed to calm himself as Infinite glared from his crouched position, hands on his bruised shin.

“Bastard…!” The jackal growled, and Gadget heaved a sigh.

“Alright, Infinite.” He conceded. “If you must leave then feel free to do so, though I can’t promise what will happen if you do.”

“And you think I _care_? I can handle it.”

“Yeah, sure.” The red wolf turned around and descended the few steps he had climbed to reach his bed. Once there, Infinite watched him rummage under it with rapt attention. Did that blasted hero have a concealed weapon?

Gadget, having found what he looked for, retrieved the familiar sight of the mercenary’s mask.

“Here,” He said after having closed the distance between them. “Take it.”

Infinite ripped it out of the other mobian’s hands and quickly put it back on, concealing his unsightly face as soon as he got the chance. Feeling slightly more in control, the jackal turned his back to the wolf.

“ _Why_?” He questioned, genuinely curious.

Infinite couldn’t understand the kindness his enemy was showing, because something as weak and useless as that only led to suffering in the long run.

Gadget graced the jackal with a gentle smile, momentarily startling him. He hadn’t ever entertained the thought of being on the receiving end of such a gaze.

“Because everyone deserves a second chance.”

Something strange and unfamiliar bubbled up within Infinite.

He _hated_ it.

Before the emotion even managed to surface, the mercenary pushed it down and squashed it like an ant under his boot.

“Second chances are just _fleeting illusions_.” He scoffed, making a move to leave for good.

“Still,” The wolf continued. “Come back if you ever change your mind. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want.”

“ _Good_.” He grounded, finalizing their conversation.

And so the jackal left, feeling exhausted beyond measure and likewise confused.

He could only hope this choice wouldn’t come back to haunt him.

* * *

As it turned out, Infinite _did_ come to regret his decision a few days later, but he would never actually admit to it.

Willing his weakened legs to run as fast as one of his species could muster, the jackal jumped and crouched, speeding through alleyways and evading stray bullets aimed at him.

It had been a few days since Infinite’s departure from Gadget’s place, and the time he spent out in the open had been less than ideal, which, to say the least, was a tremendous understatement.

Wherever he went, the constant reminder of danger lurking around every corner and within every other mobian seized him with an emotion he refused to acknowledge. The jackal had been unfortunate enough to run into a few civilians, and each time the response was nothing short of predictable, as those who managed to catch a glimpse of him reacted in either two ways; paralyzing fear or the foolhardy endeavor of bringing about justice.

As was known to the whole world, Infinite’s preference for fear far outweighed that of those who dared challenge him, which they _did_. From foolish hero-wannabes to the infamous G.U.N, the jackal had become a wanted outlaw whom nobody wished to have around.

So Infinite was now on the run, crossing desolate routes, hiding in dark alleyways and sticking to the shadows like a skulking creature out for blood, his location changing each day as the sun began its descent.

“Hold it!” A shout pierced the air like the bullets trying to maim him, and the mercenary willed his trembling legs to reach a speed that wasn’t healthy for his battered body. He jumped onto a trashcan in a dirty alleyway and used it as leverage to maneuver himself over a tall fence, effectively adding time to his escape.

This time, his pursuers – as far as Infinite could tell – were bounty hunters, and the irony of it all did not escape his attention. He would have fought them head on if only his body wasn’t as damaged as it was, blood matting his fur in many places and the wound in his chest reopened due to his harsh movements.

His breath came out ragged and labored, and he ducked into a narrow gap between two buildings in an attempt to lose his pursuers. Eventually, after a few more twists and turns, Infinite managed to shake those pests off and he crouched down, hands on his legs as he tried to regain his breath.

This was all ridiculous, and Infinite knew he couldn’t continue like this. Something had to be done, but the jackal didn’t know what course of action to take yet. Was there even anything he could do to save his own hind at this point? His thoughts briefly turned to a certain red wolf, but he shook his head violently and with such vehemence one would think he had been poisoned. Infinite didn’t _need_ anyone, and the fact that he would rather die than crawl back to that hero-wannabe confirmed as much.

He touched his chest, the entirety of it a tangled mess of matted fur drenched in blood, and the feeling sickened him and brought with it a sudden dizziness that left the world spinning.

“Not now…!” He rasped, splotches of dark pinpricks already assaulting his vision. He righted himself and brought a gloved hand to rest on the brick wall as a means of support, limping forward and further down the narrow alleyway. Shouts and echoes could be heard not too far from his location, and Infinite swore.

He only managed to take a few wobbly steps before his legs eventually gave out and forced him to reunite with the ground in a less than dignified way, and the jackal could do little to nothing as darkness clutched him in its cold embrace and eventually claimed his consciousness.

He could only hope this wouldn’t spell his doom, and that those bounty hunters would steer clear of his unconscious body while he was out.

Though, life never _had_ gone his way, so why would it be any different now?

* * *

Somehow, Gadget had found him again.

Infinite, that was.

At this point, the wolf was pretty sure it wasn’t out of sheer luck anymore; it simply _couldn’t_ be, because something like that was far too specific to be a mere coincidence.

He had been on his way home after a long day’s work of renovation, and by some force of nature the red wolf couldn’t come to comprehend, Gadget had taken a detour he would otherwise never have considered. It was raining, and the water poured down in heavy amounts and soaked his fur, which was the exact reason he had spared the narrow alleyway a glance as a possible shortcut.

Now he was standing before the battered body of his enemy yet again, staring and quite literally at a loss for what to do. On one hand, the wolf felt compelled to bring the jackal home with him once again, however he already knew the likely outcome to that – having quite literally experienced first-hand the result of such a rash action. Infinite was a mobian who didn’t trust anyone, that much was clear to Gadget, but he couldn’t just _leave_ him here…

Could he?

A small, barely audible part of him hidden away deep within reasoned that, yes, he _could_ leave this guy. The very guy who had _ruined_ countless lives and _killed_ even more. Why should _he_ get mercy, the voice questioned. Why did Gadget even _care_?

The rookie shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. That was not how he wanted to be; spiteful and hating. Gadget knew nothing good ever came from hording bitterness within oneself, which was why he definitely couldn’t leave this mobian.

Yes, he reasoned, that was the only logical course of action, and the only reason he was even doing any of this. It was all so he could sleep soundly and not feel guilt over leaving someone to die – however rotten that person was.

So with that in mind, Gadget once again hauled the jackal up and brought him along, this time praying the outcome would end on a more positive note.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know guys, this just came to me and wouldn't leave... ***Shrugs all the way to the next chapter that doesn't exist yet.***


End file.
